Fearless
by AoiDimitri
Summary: "It was true—school had lost its interest for me. All I wanted was to graduate and get admitted into the training academy for the Toon Resistance as soon as possible. I wanted to be like my father—an officer in the Resistance." / Guess who's back! T for future violence and strong/inappropriate language. R/R, hints of Bubbles/Pond and Silver/Coconut.


"Bubs. . . Bubbles! Wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes—taking a few moments to focus my vision. Drowsily, I reach over to my bedside table and grip my taped-together ruby red glasses—careful not to break them yet again. Slipping on my spectacles, I finally awoke enough to meet a pair of bright emerald jewels hovering over me, followed by a messy mop of blue feathers for hair and a bright orange beak. Pond.

"There she is—the amazing Sleeping Beauty." he tilted his head with a small, endearing smirk. I roll my eyes and shove him away, sitting up with a slouch. It had to be no later than 7 A.M. _I hate mornings. Ugh._

"What do you want, Pond. . ." I yawn out—I'm walking a thin line between the land of the living and the land of the sleeping, this better be important.

"It's Monday. We're going to be late for school if you don't get up."

"But it's still summer vacation. . ." another yawn.

"It's the first day of school. Now c'mon Bubbly, let's get going," he gripped my hands in his before yanking me up from my bed, nearly toppling both of us over with my lack of effort and his lack of height. _Heh. Shorty._

"Fiiine. . .get out of my room so I can get ready then. . ."

"Alright, but if you're not out and ready to go within the next twenty minutes, I'm coming in. Whether you're dressed or not." he held a finger up to my face, his free hand resting on his hip.

"You just want an excuse to see my underwear, Pond."

"Minor details." he smiled a toothy grin as he turned away, shutting the door behind him gently.

Pond Thunderpop. I've known him since before I was able to throw a cream pie—he's like my own personal stereotypical boy-next-door. He's a year younger than me—I'm 15 and he's 14—but he's always been some sort of a 'genius' when it came to school and gag training, so he got bumped up into my class. Nevertheless, he's my best friend, even_ if_ he's kind of a pain in the tail feathers.

I slump back down into my seat on my rainbow sheeted bed, yawning a final time as I brought a hand up to rub my eyes—when I finally completely process what Pond said today. _First day of school. My sophomore year in high school. Fun, fun. Hurray. Huzzah. _

_This is gonna suck._

An irritated sigh escapes my lips as I finally work my lazy ass off my bed and into my bathroom to take a shower. I hop out of the shower after a good ten minutes, wrapping a fluffy lime green towel around my bare body—gently shaking the water from my feathers. A stray hand runs through my lavender purple bangs as I grab my toothbrush with my other hand, holding the towel in place by my armpits. I pop the cap off the toothpaste, turn the faucet and brush my teeth. _Basic hygienic necessities? Done._

I turn on the heel of my foot and stroll back into my bedroom, dropping the towel on the floor before spinning around to open my closet, glancing over my choices.

Blinking slowly, I retrieve a black skirt, a bright red shirt with gold trimmings and a Toon Resistance seal on the breast, my black-and-white stripped tights, and firetruck red converse—that are also sporting Toon Resistance seals on the sides. I quickly slip on the outfit—topping it off with a rainbow colored bow and black hairclips to pin back my unruly lavender curls.

_Ready to go. _I can't help the grin on my face as I take a quick glance into the mirror beside my door. Maybe today won't suck as much as I thought.

But let's not jinx ourselves.

I finally exit my bedroom after what had to be longer than twenty minutes. _Pond is such a bluffer. _The smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs meet my nostrils—at least I didn't miss breakfast.

As I enter the kitchen, two little ducklings suddenly cling to each of my legs—a Barbie pink one clinging to my right, a periwinkle blue one clinging to my left. My little twin sisters, Peppermint and Periwinkle.

"Bubbly! Bubbly! Will you play with us today?"

They say this in sync and tilt their heads to opposite sides at nearly the exact same time; emerald green and sapphire blue orbs staring up at me. A nervous smile spreads across my cheeks—dear lord, they were creepy when they did that.

"Ah, later, okay? I have school today."

"Aww. . ." they both pouted before releasing my legs, slipping back into the kitchen to hopefully pester our parents. Or something.

"There you are," a familiar male voice spoke out as he threw his arm around my shoulders, pulling me down awkwardly because of the height difference. He had a piece of bacon hanging between his lips, chewing it as he continued to spoke. "I was about to come back there and see what was taking so long."

"Sure you were, liar. And that _better_ not be the last piece of bacon."

"No promises. But between me and your millions of siblings, I'd hurry and get some breakfast."

"I have_ ten_ brothers and sisters, not a _million_." I can't help but roll my eyes—yeah, I have a lot of siblings. . .and yeah, they were usually rather unruly. . .but I didn't have a million.

"Sure seems like a million. Either way, hurry up, or we'll be late. We promised we'd meet Sky and Silv on the way to school."

"What about Coconut?"

"I dunno. I expect her to be tagging along with Silver since they're neighbors."

"Alrighty then. Gimmie a minute." I slowly lift the blue duck's arm off my shoulders and drop it, raising an eyebrow at him as I make my way into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, any breakfast left?" a gentle smile spread across my face as I hugged my mother from behind, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. My mother and I were always rather close—even if she was always a bit . . . eccentric.

"Just enough for you to eat, you're right on time." she smiled as she handed me a plate of bacon and eggs, pecking my forehead. "You'd better hurry, or you'll be late for your first day."

"I've already gotten enough of a lecture from Pond, Mom. . ." I whine, popping a crispy piece of bacon into my mouth. Crunchy.

"Good, because you need it. You've been so unmotivated. . ." I notice the frown on her lips as she turns from me, cleaning up the dirty dishes left behind by some of my siblings.

"I'm sorry, I'm just bored with school . . . you know that," running my hand through my hair with a sigh, I glance off to the side. It was true—school had lost its interest for me. All I wanted was to graduate and get admitted into the training academy for the Toon Resistance as soon as possible. I wanted to be like my father—an officer in the Resistance.

"I know, dear. I know. But don't be in such a rush to grow up," she pressed a gentle hand to my cheek, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm not, Mom. No worries," I smiled, setting my plate to the side as I finished off the last of my bacon, "anyways, I'll see you later—like you said, I'm gonna be late." I smiled my usual cheeky grin as I spun away from her on the heel of my shoe, exiting the kitchen.

"Bye!"

"Bye, dear," I heard her call out as I picked my long abandoned backpack up off the floor near the couch. I saw Pond walk by, over to the door—his own backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'm gonna get," I sigh, opening the front door and glancing around the pristine green grass surrounding my estate and his. I then suddenly felt a buzz in my back pocket. I slipped out my cellphone, scrolling through my text messages.

_**Sky Blazefire:**_

_Where are you? You're gonna be late, ya know. Me, Silv, and Nuts are still waiting for you and your boyfriend hon!_

I frown at the word 'boyfriend.' Pond wasn't my boyfriend—I didn't have any romantic feelings towards him, he didn't have any towards me. At least I don't think he does. . .

As I began to walk through the estates and into the Docks, I replied to her.

_**Bubbles Sparklenerd:**_

_He's not my "boyfriend." We're coming, thundertits. Calm your shit. (;¬_¬)_

_**Sky Blazefire:**_

_Awh, you're just grumpy because you had to wake up before noon. Get your tail feathers out of their twist—it's a new day! (__ﾉ*o*__)__ﾉ_

I sigh. Sky was always a huge dork. I've known her almost as long as I've known Pond—she's my other best friend—she's older than me by two years, a senior in high school. But she was always pretty cool to hang out with, even though she was ridiculously wacky for a 17 year old. Also pretty overbearing and bossy. But nonetheless, she's kinda awesome.

I slip my phone back into my pocket, glancing to my side to reassure Pond was still walking beside me.

Maybe Sky _is _right. _Today is a new day._

_Let's make it worth something._


End file.
